Melty Molten Galaxy
Melty Molten Galaxy is a galaxy with a large amount of lava surrounding the planets, It appears in ''Super Mario Galaxy''. There is a large volcano that the galaxy is built around. In one of the missions, the player needs to go through a meteor storm. Mario can only access this Galaxy if he collects 52 Power Stars, including the Grand Stars from Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, Bowser's Star Reactor, Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada, Bowser's Dark Matter Plant, and Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. There is a similar galaxy in the sequel called the Melty Monster Galaxy. It has similar terrain, but monstrous beings inhabit the lava. Planets Starting Planet (Giant Star) This huge planet is actually a Sun. It is large, between 1 and 2 miles in diametre, which is pretty large by Super Mario Galaxy standards. It slightly resembles the lava planet Solar from the Star Fox series. The starting region involves a volcano. There is a UFO sinking in the lava, some nodules of hardening lava, a lava spire and some sinking platforms. Starting Area (Volcano Area) This area is a 100 metre wide platform whose most significant feature is a volcano. It has steel platforms connecting both sides, which are separated by a field of Lava. Inside the Volcano is a switch that makes the lava rise. Mario starts his trek through the galaxy on a relatively safe platform. Quite deceptively (yet redundantly), attempting to head to the Star's main body from here will result in an instakill against Mario. Hardening Lava Nodules These nodules have their own gravity despite being embedded in the Star. One of them rotates. Mario visits the static one in the first mission and both of them in the third mission. Near the static one is a crashed flying saucer whose top side Mario starts his trek through the area on. Hardening Lava Plain This flatland is a lava island that is placed on the Starting Planet. It is only visited in Mission 2. Steel Platform Area This is visited only in Mission 3. It consists of steel platforms. These platforms sink due to their passengers's weight. The heavier the person it is carrying, the faster the platform sinks, so be careful. Small Planets These planets are visited in the first mission only. Their gravity is rather strong despite the planets's small size. The first three can be traversed safely due to their glass surface and Mario can jump between them, just like in the Space Junk Galaxy. A Pull Star path appears on his journey, allowing Mario to make his way past the starlike fiery planets. These planets constantly launch fireballs out of their surface and Star Bits swarm them. The Coins that mark the path that Mario must take are removed in the Daredevil Comet mission. Tiny Lava Ball The tiny lava ball has lava rising and falling, and can only be unlocked by feeding a Hungry Luma. It is the ending planet of the Secret Star, Burning Tide. Five Silver Stars are hidden here. The landing area and a few other spots are white, meaning they are safe. Lava Loop A Loop with lava scattered across the ground which you will need to get past with Star Ball Rolling. Stone Octagon Planet (Thwomp Loop) A loop with Thwomps. It is only visited in the Second Mission. Curved Tower Planet A curved planet with a trapped launch star at one end and a bullet bill launcher at the other end. It is pockmarked with Lava pools. Time Watch Planet A planet that looks like a time-watch, it contains Star Chips and rotating platforms. Fiery Dino Piranha's planet. Having transformed into Fiery Dino Piranha, the Dino Piranha waits here for his revenge... Missions Mission 1: The Sinking Lava Spire Mario has to make his way to the Lava Spire and climb to the top as it sinks in order to dunk him into the Lava and hurt him. Mission 2: Through the Meteor Storm Meteors rain down on Mario as the heroic plumber makes his way through the galaxy. Mission 3: Fiery Dino Piranha (mission) Mario must head to the planet where Dino Piranha waits for his revenge. They must face off, and Mario must defeat Fiery Dino Piranha to get the Power Star. Secret Star: Burning Tide After landing on the first Small Planet, Mario must abandon his mission and feed a Hungry Luma. After his meal, the Luma will transform into the Tiny Lava Tide Planet. A Launch Star will lead Mario there. There, Mario has to grab five Silver Stars. Upon their obtainment, the Silver Stars transform into a true Power Star. Prankster Comets Daredevil Comet: Lava Spire Daredevil Run Complete Mission 1: The Sinking Lava Spire without taking damage. Purple Comet: Red-Hot Purple Coins Mario has to grab 100 Purple Coins that have been scattered around the Starting Area. Gallery Volcanoeruption.jpg|Volcano eruption Meltymolten2.jpg|Flying through the lava Meltymolten.jpg|Melty Molten Galaxy, through the meteor Trivia *This is the only Galaxy whose Starting Planet is actually a star, even though the Dusty Dune Galaxy's and Grand Finale Galaxy's Starting Planets are genuine planets. *This is Super Mario Galaxy's biggest galaxy, in contrast to the Flipswitch Galaxy. Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy galaxies